


Through Trial and Error

by PanyLuna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), But they cry a lot, Comic, Coming Untouched, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crying, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Facials, Fan Comics, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Mentions of female sexual organs, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Switching, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), conversations about sex, happy crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanyLuna/pseuds/PanyLuna
Summary: A comic about Ineffable Husbands' first time together. Fluff and ridiculousness will ensue.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 828
Kudos: 1211
Collections: Shinbi34's Recommendations





	1. Title Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my version of Ineffable Husbands' first time together. I've never drawn a "real comic" with panels and all that stuff, so this is a "trial and error" thing for me as well.
> 
> This comic is very light hearted and silly, and mainly an opportunity to draw these two being dumb and in love together. I'll be updating as I draw the pages and will add more tags later ♡


	2. Page 1




	3. Page 2




	4. page 3




	5. Page 4




	6. Page 5




	7. Interlude #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a silly "bonus" I was gonna add to page 5 but didn't. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for all the comments and kudos you've left, I read every comment and they make me really happy <3


	8. Page 6




	9. Page 7




	10. Page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't walk backwards while kissing, kids!
> 
> btw I think I have a more define schedule for posting now. Starting next week, I'll try to post a page a day from thursday to sunday. Hopefully I'll be able to maintain it!


	11. Page 9




	12. Pages 10 and 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting them together because originally they were only one page.


	13. Page 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing that "4 pages a week" idea, I don't know if I'll succeed yet, but I'll try my best to post another page tomorrow ✨


	14. Page 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **T.W. Body image issues.**


	15. Page 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see my posting schedule idea didn't work out at all (I have way too much homework), so, back to posting a random amount of pages sometime within the weekends 😅 ~


	16. Page 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gratuitous page used as an excuse to draw a naked and disheveled Crowley (not nearly as perfect as I'd like to be able to draw him though). Happy monday 💗


	17. Page 16




	18. Interlude #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there's going to be a page this week because I haven't planned the following pages yet, so here's a little "interlude" panel for the time being.
> 
> Btw I have to say that all the comments you folks have been leaving make me smile like an idiot and I'm having too much fun drawing this comic and sharing it with you, so thank you all! <3


	19. Page 17




	20. Page 18




	21. Page 19




	22. Page 20




	23. Page 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I've been very busy with homework, but I have not abandoned this comic 🌟


	24. Page 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...But I'm actually the only corny one here.


	26. Page 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what happened with the chapter count, seems like chapter 25 was drafted but not posted and I'm afraid to just delete it in case it deletes page 22, so we'll just have to deal with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	27. Page 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm on winter break and still in quarantine, so I'll be able to draw more pages (although my hand hurts a little and I hope the pain will go away soon because I really want to move forward with this comic before going back to uni). We are on page 24 already, and I never thought I'd be able to draw that many pages of a comic. This has been so much fun until now. Thank you all for your kudos and comments, I read them all and they make me smile. I hope you are all happy and healthy ♥


	28. Page 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: "not impressed" is supposed to be "not surprised". If you see more mistakes like that, it's because I'm not 100% fluent in English. Please feel free to point out those mistakes. Thank you!


	29. Page 26




	30. Page 27




	31. Page 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy, and so I want to remind you all that this comic is going to be very explicit so please keep that in mind 💙
> 
> Also, I'm aware of the many inconsistencies in the art for this comic, I'm using it to practice my drawing skills and I've been making some big changes from one page to another. Sorry for that, trust that I'm just doing my best to make it look good even if it means changing certain things when they don't work for me anymore.


	32. Page 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added "Service Top Crowley" to the tags ;D


	33. Page 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg page 30 already! I've never come so far with a comic and I'm super happy :D so here comes some happy babbling:
> 
> From now on the boys are finally actually doing sex stuff (what) and so the poses are becoming more challenging to get right, and they might take longer to draw (I struggled a lot with this page). I'm determined to make it till the end though!
> 
> btw the other day I was cleaning up my files and accidentally deleted THE WHOLE SCRIPT for this comic and I'm currently re-writing it. On the bright side, I think it's actually coming out better than before.
> 
> That's all, thank you for reading ✧


	34. Page 31




	35. page 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The efforts are out! Not visible in this page though. Just another page of them being ridiculous ~


	36. Page 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes another pointless rant, you can skip it if you want.
> 
> I was really looking forward to drawing this page, I wanted to make Crowley look really pretty, so I re-drew it over and over. In the end I -yet again- changed a few things and I think I managed to make him slightly easier in the eye.
> 
> You know that feeling when you hate your own art so much you just wanna delete everything? Don’t worry, I’m not deleting the comic, this happens to me like once a year. I can’t look at the previous pages anymore, or any of my art that’s older than one month. Maybe in the future I will redraw them, but first I'll focus on the remaining pages. Again, this is normal, I feel like this once in a while and I just have to deal with it and move forward. I just really like to vent! Sorry for the negativity.


	37. Page 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments, and for all those comments about Crowley's effort, which made me laugh a little too much 💛


	38. Page 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I was gone for a few weeks because my joint condition has been giving me hand pain, so I had things sketched but couldn’t get myself to finish them. Now I’m slowly going back to normal so we can finally unveil the mystery of Aziraphale's effort! Hope it was worth the wait.


	39. Page 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun drawing and writing the texts for those tacky bottles and books (sorry to any designer reading this comic LOL).


	40. Page 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´ U `)~♡


	41. Page 38




	42. Page 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very simple page~
> 
> *btw thank you for 1000 kudos! 💖


	43. Page 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page 40 and lube is being warmed up! This has been such a slow burn, but next page is quite explicit.   
> Sorry for any obvious mistake, my brain's been a little mushy lately.


	44. Page 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Just a little bit too late for Valentine's Day, but here we go~


	45. Page 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments on the previous page! It's good to be back✨  
> Also sorry for the horrible quality of the text, I didn't notice that on time.


End file.
